How I Live Now
by Totally3rdGrade
Summary: Eight years after the loss of Alex, Evelyn and Mali are together once again. This time, it's forever.
1. Chapter 1

**How I Live Now**

**8 years later….**

I am 24 years old, I still live with my family, and I am now Dr. Evelyn Cullen too. I guess the doctor part makes up for the fact that I still live with my parents, right? Of coarse not! And you know what is sad also? I'm fat! Well, It's not really my fault that I am fat, actually I'm not really fat I'm more like Esme's size only I am about 4 inches shorter, all of the food goes to my boobs which makes me sort of plump, I guess my thoughts on high metabolism was a bunch of crap, the sucky part of being half human. After Wes and Ian left for college Bella was kind of, crazy? Yeah, crazy, she went on a cooking frenzy, I still can't lose the weight. Enough of my ranting! You just want to find out how Wes and Scarlett are doing don't you? Yes, I know you want to. Wes went to college and Scarlett when out to Boston every weekend to visit him, I know that's a long drive from Washington to Boston just for two days but they were in love, they still are in love, actually. I was a bride's maid at their wedding Scarlett looked beautiful too, a long white gown, not puffy (I made sure of that!) but perfect for Scarlett's perfect figure. My big brother looked so proud up at the alter, I'll never forget his smiling face, he winked at me when I arrived at my place behind Scarlett. Ian was Wes's best man, he's still single if your looking ladies. Bella and Edward were holding on to each other for dear life, Bella about to cry, not for all of the reasons a mother-in-law to be cries before her first son's wedding, but the happy cry.

I dream about Alex almost every night, we talk, or I just lay in his arms until my alarm goes off but of coarse it's not the same, he helps me though, gives me good advice. Every once in a while a dream would trigger a vision, I know, I didn't think I could have visions while I was sleeping either! But I can and almost all of the dream visions are about Alex. I would sometimes be talking to him in a dream and we would both be suddenly in a hospital room looking at us when we were teenagers, weird, I know. My family and I now live in Rhodes Island, we have a old house near the coast line away from the public. I looked out the window when I woke up this morning to the sea outside, the salty breeze blowing in my face. I walked slowly over to my old mirror and see the shadow of a happier girl, I still look 16 but I can pass for a young doctor like Carlisle, I have dark shadows under my eyes now, and I think my hair got wilder. My hand goes up automatically to the top of my head to flatten the bronze mess, no more black highlights for me, it might scare my patients, they are only little. Alex's grandmother's ring glitters in the little daylight that shines through my window. I smile, and the white scar almost disappears, almost.

I shuffle to the small bathroom I have and step into the antique shower, widening my eyes in surprise as the water goes from fiery hot to ice cold, I step back and reach for the handle to make the water hotter than before. Sighing as the steam reaches my nose and clears my senses, wake up Evelyn! I make it a little chant in my head, Wake up Evelyn, Wake up Evelyn! Then it just gets annoying and I can't get the damn chant out of my head, like an aggravating pop song, or when your counting in your mind. I washed my hair and shaved my legs and then before I knew it I was applying a little eyeliner and mascara, and I looked at myself for the longest time and thought, Jesus, what the hell happened to me? When did I grow up? Did I miss something? I looked down at my towel covered body, I had cleavage now, thanks to my good friends Ben and Jerry, I sighed, maybe I could go to the gym tommorw or something. I dried my long hair, the hot air burning my neck. When I was done I looked into the small closet for something acceptable to wear for a doctor, even now I still have the hustle and bustle of picking out an outfit. I mean you would think that adults get it easier when they leave school, it's all lies! I love my job though, I believe that helping people is my calling, I really do. Kids, hospital, Mali. Mali, I need to give her a call! I totally forgot! Mali and I talk every week on the phone or email, kids her age are big on email, instant messaging, texting, stuff like that. I learned a few years ago her mother wasn't really around for her much, dates every night, brings home a different man almost every two weeks, Mali is a sweetheart though, she always has been. I ended up picking out a black silk jacket, I wore it over a stretch lace bustier and then paired it with a 1920s French lingerie slip, I re-lined it with silk to be worn as a skirt, one of my favorite outfits, I also had antique shoes from Victorian times to match.

I draped my white doctor's coat over my right arm and was out my bedroom door, my bedroom here was a lot smaller than in Forks or the other two towns we've moved to since I met Alex, I visited him on his birthdays and Christmas Eve. My hair bounced as I walked down the creaky stairs and my heels clanked. "Hey, girl!" Scarlett said when I entered the kitchen, looking up from her morning paper. I smiled, "Good morning, star shine!" I said with a yawn, "Ah, still quoting Willy Wanka I see." Wes chuckled, he kissed his wife's cheek and sat down in one of the wooden chairs Esme found at an auction when we first moved here. "Yes, I have gone back to my old ways, plus, the kids like it." I chuckled a little. After Wes and Scarlett were married Wes asked Edward to change Scarlett, they live happily with us now, Scarlett more beautiful than before, and Wes, well, Wes is half human and it would be weird calling my brother beautiful, not that he got more beautiful, he just looks young. "Where is our dear brother?" I asked pouring myself some orange juice. "Um, I don't know." Wes raised his eyebrows and ruffled his thick reddish brown hair. I frowned, 'I think I saw him out in the garage," Scarlett pointed to the back door, I nodded. The swinging kitchen door opened and my parents entered.

"Oh, morning sweetheart." Bella said happily, patting Wes's shoulder as she passed him and Scarlett at the table. "Morning," I mumbled, "nice outfit." she said eyeing the French slip. "Are you sure the children won't, you know, flip?" I rolled my eyes, "Mama, kids today don't say 'flip'!" I said sarcastically, Bella frowned, "oh," I reached un cool on the adult scale my last birthday and looking as young as I do I have to keep up with the times. "Oh, shit!" Bella said covering her mouth. We all looked at her in shock, she didn't usually swear "Bella?" Edward asked worriedly coming toward her reaching out, she grabbed his large hands in hers. "I'm old!" she was horrified! I'm not even kidding her face was indescribable. "No, Darling, I'm old, your only in your 40s." he chuckled, Bella just looked at him like he was crazy. "Didn't it bother you when you were in your 40s?" she asked? Edward shook his head, "No," he seemed to consider this, "well, maybe, I don't really know." Bella hugged his waist tight. "Well, the good news is that you guys don't look old." Ian came in with a bunch of tools on his hands and he had black grease all over him. Bella smiled, "Thank you." she said appreciatively. "No Problem Madre." Ian said kissing Bella's cheek. "Why are you speaking Spanish?" Wes laughed, Ian shrugged, "I don't know."

I smiled at the loving scene in front of me, draining my orange juice before I said, "well, Carlisle's probably in the car waiting for me to get my ass out of the house and to the car, se you guys tonight." Bella and Edward scowled in my direction, "Bye, Hun!" Bella called to me as I walked out the door. I also heard, "Bye Darlin!" and "Bye-Bye, Evelyn." everyone else who heard me downstairs, "bye everyone!" I called and opened the old screen door and stepped on the big porch. I sighed heavily when I slid into the passenger's side of the Mercedes. "Well, good morning to you too!" Carlisle chuckled, I looked over at him, "morning," I gave him a sweet smile cocking my head to the side. My very young looking grandfather chuckled again and started his car without another word. Carlisle worked in the ER while I worked in the area with sick children, mostly with cancer or other diseases. Carlisle and I were posing as brother and sister, and everyone else at home were his and Esme's adopted children. After we checked in we separated, me going upstairs to the 3rd floor, him to the main floor near the lobby. "Hey, Libby." I said to one of my friends and coworkers. "Hey, kid." The other doctors have taken to calling me 'kid', I grimaced. Libby was taller than me, a lot taller. She had shoulder length red hair and was middle ageish, I don't really know how old she is, I thought it was rude to ask. But she was definitely one of the nicest people I've met since Alex's mother, Anna. "Are you sure your brother doesn't want to leave his wife?" Libby asked not looking up from the file she was reading. I sighed, we went through this every freaking day, "Yes, I'm very sure, he's happily married!" Libby sighed, "Damn he's hot!" I looked at her, "Libby, we're in a children's ward keep your fowl language to yourself!"

Libby chuckled, "your so serious, Evi! Loosen up!" I frowned, who said I wasn't loose? Was I an un cool bitch without even noticing it? I can be loose, I guess. "Hey, who the hell said I wasn't loose?" Libby snorted, "what happened to "keep your fowl language to yourself?" She said with a smile that showed off her dazzling white teeth. I glared at her, "Everybody!" Libby answered my question, throwing her arms in the air. "Oh, yeah? Please explain!" I said, now I was pissed, 'everybody' thought I was too serious? What am I not perky enough for them? Well, they can bite me! "Well, your always sort of alone in the staff room not talking to anyone, and your all uptight, and why won't you tell anyone about that scar on your cheek?" I scowled, I didn't want to talk about the cliff. "Don't get me wrong, Evelyn, but your kind of a bitter bitch, you know?" I scowled at her, "Thanks for telling me that everyone here thinks I'm a bitch." I folded my arms in front of my chest and looked away, totally pissed, I swear steam was coming out of my ears. "I can say your dedicated to your job and the kids love you?" I stared at her, "Well, at least I actually talk to those kids like they're normal people, you just pass them in the halls without a greeting!" I said, Libby sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I don't think you're a bitch, I just think you could loosen up a little." I sighed and turned away, "whatever," I muttered and walked to one of my patient's rooms.

She was a cutie pie, with thin light blond hair, a fair completion and little dimples on the side of her cheeks. She had Meningitis, it was an infection of the fluid and tissues that surround the brain and spinal cord. I smiled down at her, and checked her heart monitor results and breathing. "Hey, Hun, you seem to be getting better! Pretty soon you'll probably going home!" The little girl smiled, I chuckled and leaned down on the bars that kept her in the bed. "Then you can see all of your friends and probably go to school really soon!" "Well, I'm looking forward to friends, but not school." I chuckled, the girl's name was Melanie and she told me she collected the shells she found at the beach. I hummed to myself as I looked through more files and charts, then I eventually left the room, I felt bad leaving her there with nothing to do and nobody to talk to but as they say "Duty Calls!" I sighed and thought of my angel, "You're here, aren't you Alex?" I asked him under my breath, I could feel him, he was there always guiding me, that's how I got on most days.

I got home at 5:00 with my feet dragging and my eyes droopy, there's something about hospitals that make me sleepy when I get home. I hung up my black trench coat and doctor's coat and slipped off my heels and dropped my bag near the stairs thinking that I'll take it upstairs when I'll go to bed. I shuffled into the kitchen to find Jasper, Alice, and Emmett arguing about a recent football game. "Guys! The Pats are the best team out there, much better than the Jets!" Emmett growled, "Your so opinionated, Alice! The Jets are so much better!" I sighed and grabbed a coke from the refrigerator. "How are you today?" Jasper asked walking over to me, away from his angry pixy wife and huge brother. I smiled a little, "I had a pretty good day, I guess, if you don't count all of my co-workers thinking that I am a bitter bitch and too serious, but other than that, good!" I nodded my head as I said this. "That's not true." Jasper said softly, patting my back. I looked down at my bare feet, my toes painted dark red. "You are not worthless, Evelyn, or a _bitch.._" I giggled a little when he lowered his voice when he said "Bitch" the door opened next to us and Rosalie looking beautiful as ever walked in, she was wearing a bikini too. Emmett looked at his wife's body for a minute then said, "Would you like to go upstairs with me, Baby?" to her. Rose rolled her eyes, "I was swimming, but I almost missed "Grey's Anatomy" and I need Evelyn because it wouldn't be the same watching it without her." I smiled at my aunt, I loved "Grey's Anatomy", aside from "Gilmore Girls" it was my favorite show.

"Ah, I forgot all about it!" I said, "Let me go change into something comfortable!" I ran upstairs because I'm just that addicted to the show and changed into a large black Evanescence tee shirt and a pair of sweats. I looked at my boobs in the mirror with distaste. I shook my head, I will go to that gym tommorw! I promised myself, I keep on meaning to go. I skipped downstairs and jumped onto the couch between Alice and Esme, Esme was crocheting something and watching the TV at the same time, I smiled and laid my head on her stone cold shoulder. And in the middle of the big hookup between Meredith and McDreamy the fucking phone rings! "Get that!" Alice yelled to the men that stayed away from us when we were all watching the show, we tended to get violent when it's interrupted. "Evelyn!" Wes called down the stairs, "What?" I asked irritated, "Mali's on the phone, she has important news!" he said, of coarse I got my fat ass up immediately. "Hi, Hello? Mali?" I said grabbing the phone from Wes and shutting myself up in my bedroom.

"Evelyn?" Mali asked, that last time I saw her was last December. "Hey, Hun, what's up?" I asked propping myself up on my elbow laying on the queen size bed. "I have to tell you something!" she said excitedly, "what, tell me! It better be good because I'm missing McDreamy and Meredith hook up!" Mali giggled, "yesterday, I went for my doctor's appointment and they said that the chemo finally worked!" she said, I could hear her crying on the other end of the phone. "The cancer is gone!" my jaw dropped open and I was speechless. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Oh, my god!" I said through my tears. "I know, it's gone." "Wow," I said again, the tears of joy flowing effortlessly out of my eyes. "I know," Mali laughed. "HOLY SHIT, MALI, THIS IS AWSOME!" I screamed into the phone, I got off of the bed and ran downstairs. "Everybody! Mali's cancer is gone!" Scarlett tore her eyes away from Mcdreamy and looked at me for a minute, then said, "OH, MY GOD, OH, MY GOD!" over and over again. I laughed and Mali laughed on the other line. "Mali?" I said when I calmed down enough to talk. "Yes?" I had a long weekend off. "I'm coming to Forks!" I announced.

**I hope you guys liked that first chapter, i've been working on it for a while now, lol, review if you liked it so I can write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Oh my gosh! This is awesome! I'm so excited!" Mali squealed into the phone very loudly, I think I vaguely heard someone muttering angrily on her end, I laughed, guessing that it was her TV or something. "When are you going to get here?" She asked, I looked around, I planned on reading at the beach and going to the gym this weekend, sometimes my mind doesn't catch-up with my mouth until I said something stupid or something I didn't actually know that much about. "Um, tomorrow! After I get back from work." I said quickly to let her know that I've been planning this pleasant surprise for a while now. "Where are you going to stay? You can stay at my house." she paused for a minute. I heard more muttering on Mali's end of the phone, "No, Hun, It's okay, my family still owns the house in Forks, I'll stay there." Mali didn't say anything for a minute. "Oh, alright." was she disappointed? Shoot, what do I say? "Oh, my gosh, we'll have so much fun, though." I could hear Mali breathing on the other end. "Oh, I know, I'm so excited!" then came more muttering. "Oh, I have to go, call my cell when you get close!" Mali said quickly, "Okay, I love you." Mali mumbled something and hung up. I frowned, Okay, I guess I'm going to Forks for the weekend.

"Your going to Forks for the weekend?" Bella asked getting up from the couch, the commercial for that doll Bella Dancerella came on, "Hey, Bella! It's your theme song!" Emmett said happily, we both sighed. Bella is known as 'Bella Dancerella' in our house thanks to Emmett's ability to make up nicknames. "Yeah, I'm going to Forks." I nodded, "and when are you planning to leave? Are you packed? What's the deal with your job?" Bella asked, she had her hands on her hips and her head was cocked to the side. I sighed again, " I'll leave tommorw after work, I have Monday off. I'll pack right now." Bella nodded and hugged me to her, "I'm really happy for Mali." she whispered in my ear. I wrapped my arms around her waist, "thank you." Bella kissed my head and let go of me. "Come on you better start packing, I'll help you." I smiled, "Okay," We climbed the stairs together, her arm around my shoulders. This house we lived in was old, like the Forks mansion, but smaller, the ceilings were low and before the lawn reached the sand we had green grass and a natural frog pond with lilies. Bella reached my door first and stood back to let me in. My suitcase was in my miniscule closet , I opened the door slowly just in case anything came tumbling out. My bed creaked behind me, Bella sat and was looking at the pictures on my bedside table.

My mother chuckled and touched the frame with a pale finger, "You look so happy in this picture." I sighed, Alex and me. I got up from my crouching position on the floor and sat beside her. "That one is my favorite." I whispered, I was in Alex's arms and we were sitting on a towel at a beach outside town, the best and most romantic night of my life. I looked into my angel's face, happiness. "I just hate it!" I said angrily, Bella looked at me sideways. "What do you hate?" I looked down at the picture in her hands. "cancer, it takes so many lives, ruins so many families." I whispered, "I know, but Evelyn you have to remember that Alex wanted to go, remember?" I nodded, "I know, I know that he doesn't want me to cry, but I can't help it, he took apart of me with him." Bella wrapped her arms around me and leaned us back into a laying position on the bed so our feet were hanging off. "I should save the tears for when I see Mali, she's probably taller than me now." Bella laughed. "You have to pack, come on." I frowned, I don't want to getup, pack for me." Bella raised her eyebrows, "No, you're an adult now, pack your own stuff." she threw the bag at me, "About that, when the hell did I grow up?" I giggled, " I don't feel like an adult."

Bella laughed, "Your so cute, Evelyn." I raised my head to look her in the eye. "That's not an answer!" Bella nodded, "Do you want to know what I think?" I cocked my head to the side and pushed my self onto my elbows. "You grew up too fast ." she whispered. I raised my eyebrows, "you and Alex both," I looked up at the ceiling, I could understand Alex growing up to fast, but me? " you both went through so much together, Alex especially, you know?" I nodded, "He was 11." I didn't explain the rest, she knew already. I closed my eyes. "You devoted every second to him, you made your own choices about school and _my_ car." I giggled, "Sorry, I kind of stole it from you." Bella shrugged, "You had to get around somehow." I nodded, "And you had the Volvo." Bella burst out laughing. "Your Dad wouldn't even let me get near it without supervision, you know him and that car." I did know, if he didn't have my brothers or Bella or even me, Edward probably would live in that car if he had to. My mother shook her head, "Okay, anyways." She laughed at the expression on my face, "Lets be efficient about this." Bella opened the chest of drawers near the big mirror. "I thought you weren't going to help me." I got off the bed and looked into the unorganized mess that was my underwear and bras. "I said I wasn't going to _pack_ for you I never said I wasn't going to help you." I nodded as if that made the most sense in the world.

Bella and I finally managed to stop goofing around and pack my bag, It was tough, I never really go on trips. "Okay, Underwear?" I looked into the bag, "Check!" Bella nodded and continued with the mental list of necessities in her head. "The works of Jane Austin?" I looked into the upper right pocket, "No, but I do have 'Romeo and Juliet'." Bella nodded again, "A new book from this century just in case you don't feel like romance?" I nodded, I was currently reading 'The Tenth Circle' by Jodi Picoult. "Check!" Bella nodded her head again, "Okay, I think your packed." "Okay," I repeated. The clock informed me that it was now 10:00 P.M. "What do I do now? I missed Greys!" I said, "Oh, don't worry I told Alice to Tivo it." I looked at my mother, sometimes I think she knew everything. "I love you!" she giggled, "Come on, lets go watch it! You made us miss Meredith and McDreamy kiss!" I laughed and we walked noisily back down the creaky stairs again.

I walked out of the hospital Friday night the happiest I've been in a while, "You working Monday?" Libby asked with a mouth full of yogurt, I shook my head with a small smile playing across my lips. "Lucky bitch." Libby laughed, I stuck out my tongue at her, "Have fun at work Monday!" I called behind me as I grabbed my bag and jacket. My suitcase was in the back seat and I loaded a bunch of Cds into the passenger's seat for the road. I sighed, and leaned back into the seat as I passed the cloudy beach. I was singing along with Norah Jones to her song "Seven Years" I thought this was the perfect song for tonight's little adventure to Forks, Washington. I bobbed my head along with the beat as I passed bright neon signs for diners on the roadside, I remembered when I first traveled to Forks, my parents took us to Denny's, of coarse they didn't eat themselves they just watched. That was so long ago, before I even met Alex. Maybe I'd visit Anna soon, I sighed as I remembered seeing my angel's troubled face for the first time, worry lines etched permanently into his forehead, his pale beauty. Then I though of Mali and how grown up she is, graduating soon. Where has the time gone?

After hours of nonstop driving I finally reached the "Welcome to Forks!" sign, I flipped open my cell phone to call Mali, the clock read 1:00, I got here pretty fast. Should I call her? Yeah, she said she'll be awake. The phone rang a couple of times before she picked up. "Oh, hi." said a groggy Mali. I frowned, "Oh, Honey, I'm sorry did I wake you?" Mali moved around a bit. "No, it's okay. Are you in Forks?' her voice sounded excited. "Yeah, I just passed the welcome sign." "Yes! Hold on, I'll meet you, where are you now?" I raised my eyebrows. "Mali, it's 1in the morning! Don't you have a curfew?" Mali sighed, "My mom doesn't give a shit what I do, I just have to behave in front of her boyfriends and respect her or whatever." I sighed, "Fine, where should we meet?" I wanted to see her as much as she wanted to see me, but I was a little worried about her mother. "Um, park a couple of houses down from my house without the headlights on." "I thought your mother didn't care." Mali sighed again, "You can never be sure with my mother." she said darkly, "Mali, I-" "I'll meet you in a minute!" she said into the phone and hung up on me. "Okay, then, I'll meet you Mali." I said to nobody in particular.

I parked in front of a small white house with blue shutters, all of the houses were almost I identical in this neighborhood. After some time I heard a knock at my window and I jumped a mile, I looked over at my window to see a pretty girl with a big tee shirt on and boxers, she had curly brown hair and full pink lips. It was Mali. My eyes filled up with tears as I reached over the unlock the door. "Hey, kid!" I said and hugged her for dear life. "Oh, Evelyn, I missed you so much!" "I know, me too!" I sniffled, "your so big!" I held her at arms length the best I could, "Mali, your beautiful!" she giggled, "thanks," I smiled, "anytime. Congratulations! The cancers gone!" Mali giggled again and rested her head against my shoulder. "I missed you so much." she whispered, "I know."

**Okay, let me explain why I didn't post anything for so long. I dislocated my knee cap and I was on bed rest for pretty much this whole week, while I was in the hospital I was thinking, What the hell did I put Evelyn through at the hospital?? I can't even handle a dislocation and I gave her I don't know how many injuries. I guess I'm just a sick person, lol**


	3. Chapter 3

Mali and I let go of each other and she relaxed in her seat and sighed, "I feel really happy right now." she said, I laughed and raised my eyebrows at her. "I'm glad you feel that way." Mali looked into my eyes, I could have sworn they were pleading for a minute. "No, what I mean is, something is going to change, it's going to be a good change." I nodded, "I get that feeling sometimes." Mali smiled, "I like this feeling." I nodded, "I like it too." I took her hand, "We've been saying this so much but, I really, really missed you!" Mali laughed, "how is everyone?" I smiled, "really good, Wes and Scarlett couldn't be happier and Ian is…still single." Mali's face brightened a little" But I won't talk about my brother until your at a legal age." Mali laughed "How are you?" I smiled sadly, "I'm okay." Mali raised her eyebrows. "Just a little tired," Mali still stared at me. "I'm fine!" "Okay, okay!" Mali laughed, I smiled. "How are you?" Mali nodded, "okay," "not fantastic?" Mali smiled, "No, more like, really good." I shrugged, "Well, okay, then!" I looked over at the clock, "It's 2:30 in the morning, Hun, I think it's time to go back to bed." Mali sighed. "Call me when you wake up, Okay?" I asked. Mali nodded and hugged me again. "I'll see you in the morning!"

"Bye, don't let the bed bugs bite!" I called after her as she shut the door quietly behind her, she turned and laughed. When I saw that she got home I restarted the car and was off to my old home. It was raining and I chuckled, predictable. I slowed down as I got closer to Anna's neighborhood, and I felt dizzy, a vision. I hit the brakes and waited for it to come, it did. I closed my eyes and Mrs. Thomas, Alex's neighbor, appeared behind my lids_. "Oh, whose this little lady? Are you that little girl, Evelyn Cullen Anna has been talking about?" _The younger Evelyn hid behind Alex's back shyly_. "Oh, yes, hi, my name is Evelyn." _Mrs. Thomas shifted to the right to get a better look at me. _"Hello there." "Is she you girlfriend?" _I chuckled a little then focused on the vision again, _"Yes, she is_." Alex answered proudly, leaning back and wrapping his arm around my waist. I looked into the memory of his sparkling grey eyes as though he was really there hugging me to him. His eyes told me not to be afraid or self-conscience, but then the vision ended. I sighed and placed my hands on the steering wheel and hit the gas.

My eyes were dropping as I drove down the mile long road to the house. My eyes widened at the sight of the house, it was as stunning as ever but since Esme wasn't here to contain them, Ivy vines climbed the house, and the windows were dark. It inspired me to take out my camera and snap some photos of it. I parked the car and went around to the trunk. My duffle bad was stuffed full and it took me a while to find what I needed but eventually I found to film. By the time I was done it was close to sunrise and the house had a beautiful glow I smiled and walked around the house slowly snapping pictures of everything. Exhausted, I returned to the front of the house and collapsed on to the porch steps and slumped over to my side. My eyes closed, and for what seemed like a minute I laid there perfectly still. My pocket was vibrating, I groaned. Why would Mali be calling at 3 in the morning? I unwillingly opened my tired eyes. Everything was bright, I sat up quickly, "shit!" I whispered. I'd slept the whole night outside. I caught Mali's call just in time, "Hello?" I asked groggily. "Hey, sunshine!" said a bright voice. "Hey," Mali breathed into the phone. "Did I wake you?" she asked worriedly, "Um, yes?" "oh, sorry."

I sighed, "I probably should have gotten up anyways I camped outside last night." Mali laughed. "Why?" I sighed again. "Well, I was inspired to take a couple of photos of the house, but when I was done I had to sit down so I sat on the porch and one thing led to another and I fell asleep." Mali laughed again. "How's your back?" I shrugged, "Good," It was good, surprisingly. "Can I get cleaned up and we can meet at a diner or something? My treat!" I said sitting up. "Yeah, that would be awesome! I'll meet you at the high school, okay?" I frowned, "It's closer," she laughed, "Okay," I nodded. We finally hung up and I got up of the hard steps and made my merry little way to the car. I grabbed the bags and check my coat pocket for the key Carlisle gave me yesterday morning. When I found it I stroked the teeth before opening the door. I took a deep breath, preparing for a load of visions to come, and stepped into the large home. It was like I was in a dream, I drifted from room to room touching the surface of the covered piano, dad had another one for the Rhode Island house, and shaking the dust out of the white sheets Esme placed over the couches. I remember the empty feeling I got when Carlisle announced that we were moving again, like I was leaving Alex behind. I was afraid that I would be too wrapped up in my new life that I would forget, of course that never happened. I dragged my duffle bag upstairs and made my way to my old attic bedroom. It was big! The wall were painted a dark red and the frames for the windows and doors were painted black, my room back at the house was a little lighter, but I liked this better. I sighed and sat on the queen size bed, striped of the bed clothes. I looked into the bathroom, the shower was good, Alice asked Emmett a couple of weeks ago to get the house running again, she had a vision I was coming. I felt better immediately after the hot water hit me, I inhaled the steam, cleansing my senses. I turned the knob to shut the water off, and grabbed a towel. I shook my head at my appearance in the mirror not even bothering to mutter something about going to the gym.

I dried my hair and it was wavy as ever, I threw on my white dress, it kind of looked motherly, but it was another one of my favorites, I was big on antique clothing. Esme gave me a headband from the 20s that matched the dress perfectly for my last birthday. I slipped it on my head. Grabbing my keys, purse, and slipping on some sandals I walked out to the car. The sun beat down on my head, I looked up squinting. It was unusually warm for Forks, one of the reasons why I was wearing a summery dress and sandals. Starting the car I turned on the radio and switched the station to my old favorite 95.5. The Hush Sound's old song "The Artist" was playing at the moment, one of Alex's favorite songs. "Okay, Alex, this is for you." I believed it was another one of his almost unnoticeable signs. I turned the volume dial to the loudest it would go and sang along at the top of my lungs.

"_I know that you're an artist,  
but you're the hardest one to deal with.  
Everything that you conceal  
is revealed on your canvas._

You find all of your ugly meanings  
in all of the things I find beautiful.  
Do you see the fall is coming?  
Come, I'm falling into you.

You perceive all of these things  
I'd never have known.  
Love, will you turn off the lights?  
we're already home.

You painted me in pastel,  
colors that don't tell of any boldness.  
That's the way you'd love to see me:  
so delicate, so weak, so little purpose.

But your eyes are drawn of charcoal  
they're black, they're so cold, they're so imperfect.  
Because they see a sleeping world,  
where waking isn't worth it.

You perceive all of these things  
that I'd never have known.  
Love, will you turn off the lights?  
We're already home."

When I pulled into the empty school parking lot I was smiling broadly, The mental image of an old memory from my parents time here went across my mind, It was raining and Dad was pulling Mom's rain jacket to his car. What the hell? I shook my head and stopped the car a few feet from where Mali was waiting. "Hey, Babe." I said getting out of my car and slamming the door. "I guess you stopped being a Goth." Mali said eyeing my dress. "Not really," I said airily. Mali nodded, "I like that dress on you, though, It fits you." I raised my eyebrows. "Jeez, Mali I already know I'm fat." I laughed, "No, no!" Mali said quickly. "I mean, it's sort of, I don't know, motherly, it's so you." I smiled, "You think so?" Mali nodded. "Where would you like to dine this morning?" I asked sitting down on the grass beside her. "There's a good place near the grocery store." Mali said picking up a stick and doodling in the dirt. "Okay, you ready to go?" Mali nodded. She looked a little down. "Hey," I said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Are you alright?" Mali looked into my eyes. "I'm fine." I nodded. "Okay," I whispered. Mali got up first and held out a hand to me, she pulled me up and I dusted my dress off.

"Did you walk here?" I asked, looking around the parking lot. "Yep." Mali turned back to smiled at me. I smiled back, "We'll get in!" I said. Mali reached out for the door handle but I caught her hand. "What the hell, Mali?" I asked seriously. I looked down at her wrist, it was all black and blue, yellow around the edges. "What happened, that wasn't there last night!" Mali snatched her arm away and rolled her sleeve down over the bruise. "It's nothing, I'm just clumsy, I banged it hard on the sink this morning." she said quickly. I wasn't convinced, narrowing my eyes I looked deep into her big brown ones. "Is that the truth?" I whispered, "because you can tell me anything, you know that." Mali looked away, "I know, it was nothing, Evi, really." I nodded, "Get in before they start serving lunches." I said walking around the driver's side. "Is there any particular station you like?" I asked, with a nicer tone of voice. That bruise startled me, I'll have to watch Mali more carefully. "um, 107.9" Mali said looking out the window. I flipped the dial, Avril Lavigne's song "Girlfriend" blasted out the speakers. I chuckled, liking the lyrics. I found the restaurant Mali was talking about and pulled into the crowded parking lot, I was currently in an epic battle against one blue haired old lady for the spot next to the door, I lost.

**I know, I've been not posting anything for a couple of days and it's gotten out of hand, damn homework!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mali and I walked into the small diner together. A tall brunette waitress brought us to a booth in the corner and I looked Mali over carefully, turning my eyes away every time she noticed. "Will you quit that?" she asked finally. "I'm sorry, Mali." I smiled sadly, "But you can't expect me not to do this." Mali raised her eyebrows. "I'm just a nosey person." I shrugged. Mali smiled a bit, "I'm fine, really that was just a freak accident." I looked down at my menu, "a pretty big freak accident," I muttered to myself. Something was going on, I could feel it. If only Mali would share her memories with me I would know already, she's good a suppressing bad memories, I've learned that over the years. "What will you ladies be ordering?" The tall brunette was back with a notebook and a stub of a pencil in her right hand. "Um.." I looked over at Mali. "What would you like?" I asked smiling kindly. "Pancakes and a coke." she smiled. "I'll have the same." I said handing her mine and Mali's menus. The women nodded and headed off towards the kitchen. Mali and I stared at each other for the longest time, when the quiet was almost deafening I asked her how school was going and about her friends.

"I have a few girlfriends, guy friends you know." I smiled, "guy friends?" Mali smiled too. "Nothing special." I giggled, "right" Mali's cheeks went bright red. "well I do have a crush, you know, but he's to old for me." I reached my hand across the table and grabbed on to hers. "Your growing up so fast, damnit!" I laughed. I let go of her hand and took a sip of the coke the waitress brought and Mali continued talking and talking until my ears were tired. She seemed to enjoy talking with me, or just talking period, like she hasn't confided in anyone like this in years. I meal finally came and we sometimes laughed so loud the old people eating an early lunch behind us gave us death glares, of course we tried to cover up the laughing by stuffing napkins in our mouths but it didn't work out to well and we ended up being louder. "Oh my jeezs." Mali gasped when we reached my car again. "Your so random, Mali." I laughed getting into the driver's side. "I've been told that." she snickered. "Do you want to sleep over tonight?" I asked after a while. Mali looked at her watermelon pink nails. "I don't know if my mother would let me, she likes me home." I turned my head in my friend's direction. "Okay, then." I said softly, every time she talked about her mother her tone turned sharp, like she expected a slap.

"I can ask her, then she can do it with her boyfriends without having me in the house." Mali suggested. I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, okay then," I said uncomfortably. Mali laughed a little, "what?" I asked as I reached her street. "this morning was so funny!" she laughed, hysterically again and I joined in. "that old man behind us was ready to gather an angry mob." I laughed. I pulled into Mali's driveway, Mali sighed. "Great, Chad's here." I looked at the car in front of mine, it was a green jeep. "Chad?" I asked uncertainly. "Mom's newest boyfriend." Mali explained. "He's like a, I don't know, faithful dog. He does whatever my mother tells him." What kind of person is Mali's mother? "Should I come in with you?" I asked, again uncertain. "Would you?" Mali asked, her eyes were wide almost scared. "Yeah, wouldn't your mom want to me? I mean, we've had weekly conversations for the past eight years now, every time I visit were inseparable," Mali smiled, "I guess she was curious. Come on in." I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt. Mali's house was small, probably smaller than Anna's home. There was a small pine tree out front and a crumbling brick walkway that lead to the glass door.

Mali walked in front of me and held the door open. I passed her and gazed into the small living room. The couches and arm chairs were mismatched and a little flat screened TV sat in front of the coffee table. A staircase was in the hall next to the tiny kitchen and the room I was currently looking around in. "Momma?" Mali asked the quiet house. "What?" A loud voice answered up the stairs. "I'm busy with your Chad, Malinia!" she said, her loud voice echoing down the stairs, I flinched. "I know that, Mom, but I have to ask you something." Mali said, her voice shook a little. I looked at her in concern, Mali seemed frightened of her mother. Heels clanked down the stairs and an beautiful, thin, unnatural blond women was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and a nasty expression on her face. "hi, Miss. Swenson, I'm Evelyn Cullen one of Mali's friends." I said extending my hand fearlessly. The women didn't take my hand instead she moved towards Mali like a cheetah going after it's prey. "Malinia, baby, why didn't you tell me we had company?" Mali's mother's hand squeezed on to her daughter's shoulder tightly with knife sharp fake red nails. Mali almost flinched but didn't when her mother touched her. "Um, sorry, Mom, but Evelyn has invited me to stay over her house for the night. Is that alright?" Mali's mother looked down at her daughter with one raised eyebrow. She didn't answer for a moment and stared at me for the longest time so I felt uncomfortable. "Who exactly are you, again?" Miss. Swenson asked me, looking at my white summer dress and curly bronze out of control hair. "A good friend of Mali's." I said again. "I know that, you said already." Miss. Swenson was impatient with me, I just smiled. "How did you two meet? I mean I need to know where this little girl is at all times, I love my daughter you see" I cocked my head to the side and my smile broadened. "Remember when I told you about my friend Alex a couple of years ago?" Mali asked her mother. "the dead kid?" I flinched at my old friend's mother's words. "Mom!" Mali said, noticing my expression. "I'm sorry, go on sweetie." Mali's mother smiled, it was scary and pretty at the same time. "Evelyn was his fiancé." Mali finished lamely. "Oh, I see, you're the doctor?" I nodded, my smile back in place.

"Oh, I see, well, I guess." Mali smiled, "Thanks, Mom." Miss. Swenson let go of her daughter's shoulder and shoved her non too gently out of the way and headed up the stairs again, "Be back by 9:00 am." she called down the stairs and I heard a door close upstairs. "Um.." I said, "do you need anything to pack?" I asked. Mali nodded, "come with me." she said and led me down the hallway where the stairs were and into a back bedroom behind the kitchen. It was small, and the walls were yellow and the sun came in through her window. I smiled as I saw the picture of all of us at her ninth birthday party. "I love this picture." I said taking it in my hands and sitting down on the bed. I traced a dark red nail on the Alex in the picture. "Me too." Mali mumbled, she was in her closet and was packing an outfit for herself. "Okay, all packed." Mali said after a while. I nodded, faint moaning sounds were coming from above us. "I'm sorry." Mali said apologetically looking up at the ceiling too. "My aunt and uncle are quite…physical also, no worries." I said, Mali smiled. "Are you ready?" I asked. Mali nodded. Mali's mother is one of those people who should be a parent.

When we were on the road away from Mali's house I turned to face her, one hand on the steering wheel. "Mali, I noticed you seemed intimidated by your mother." I said quietly. Mali looked at me with her big brown eyes. "No, I'm not." she said quickly. "I love my mother." she added. "I know you do, but," Mali continued to look into my eyes. "I'm fine!" she said loudly. I nodded, "fine," I turned my gaze back to the road. You would think that I would give up, stop being nosey, but, being me, I wouldn't. Mali thought I would drop this, but the look on her face when her mother yelled at her down the stairs I would never forget. "Here we are," I said when we pulled up to the house. "Wow!" Mali said in amazement, looking up at the house. I smiled, "You like it?" I asked taking her duffle bag. "It's fantastic!… And huge!" I laughed. "come on," I beckoned her. Mali followed me into the house, looking around with her big eyes all the way up to my old bedroom. I showed her all of the rooms on the way up, giving her the grand tour.

"This is where we shall be staying for the night." I said entering my bedroom. Mali sat down with her coat still on and I put the bag down. "take off your coat and stay a while." I said sitting next to her. Mali smiled and when I took her coat I noticed the bruise again and frowned. "I think I have some popcorn and I brought a couple of movies." I said, Mali nodded. "This is going to be so fun." Mali laughed, "It's my first sleepover." she confessed, I nodded. Her mother probably only let her come because I was there. Mali cocked her head and took the picture of Alex and I at the beach, the picture I take everywhere with me, off the bedside table. "You look so happy." she whispered. "You sound like my mother." I laughed getting up and tidying the room a bit. "It's weird seeing him outside of the hospital." she said, I turned to my friend, "if you would have loved to hear him sing." I giggled as a memory of us singing "Welcome to the Black Parade" entered my head. Mali giggled. "You miss him a lot?" she asked softly. I nodded, "everyday." Mali looked down at the picture again and her eyes filled up with tears, "me too." I moved over to the bed next to her and put my arm around her shoulders. In these past eight years Alex has been gone I can never remember Mali crying or us talking about him like we were now. "I know this sounds weird but, he was more like a parent to me than my own mother." she laughed, I laughed too, I actually laughed a lot. "That sounds so much like him!" Mali nodded, "yeah, I can remember him calling me "dear" too." I raised my eyebrows. "same here, you don't get a lot of 17 year olds calling you dear." Mali laughed too. "He was special like that." Mali said, "he is special like that." I corrected.

**I just have to say that I'm sorry for not posting as frequently as I used to, the school term is almost ending and I have to "focus" but I did manage to get this chapter out, Yeay! **


	5. Chapter 5

Mali Swenson is the strongest person ever to walk this earth (In my opinion). Though, what I am talking about does not count physical size, other wise, this statement would not be true. As Mali and I talked last night, I learned more and more about her, the deep black holes of her heart finally opening up to me. You learn something new about someone you love everyday, even if you talk to them once a week or share a room with them. Only one topic was not shared, Mali's parents. Now, that is a touchy subject for some people, I know that from experience at the hospital, but, Mali didn't even think about her mother, like she was trying to block her out completely for just that one night. I only got two memories out of her and to me, that's a pretty big accomplishment seeing as Mali doesn't live in the past like every other human being I know. The first memory was very short, just after she placed my picture back on the table and leaned onto my pillow with her knees up to her chest. The vision took place in Alex's hospital room, it was, of course, in Mali's point of view so it was almost heaven for me, almost. She was in his arms, the unexplainable smell of the hospital reaching my nostrils just in time before the glorious memory ended. I sighed and she looked up at me, and she smiled sadly. Her big puppy dog eyes squinting into half moons, that's when the 2nd vision came, I shutter to think of it, and apparently, Mali does too.

Mali was sitting at the tiny kitchen table across from her furious looking mother, the taste of blood making my mouth water, making Mali's mouth water. "_Now, Baby, I don't like doing this to you, but you have to learn not to behave as badly as you did today, GOT IT??" _The little 2 year old Mali flinched, as did I. She was too young to understand what her mother was telling her, that just made Ms. Swenson even angrier. "_You can't do this to her, Francis!" _A man yelled in the distance. "_watch me!"_ Francis, Mali's mother, roared. "_I'll get custody you bitch! Do you hear me?" _The man's voice yelled, "_Go to hell, you bastard! Get out of my home! You will never see my little girl again." _Mali's mother was a possessive person, always referring to Mali as her property, which, she basically was. "_You'll kill er'!" _He yelled storming in, "_She's already half dead!" _Francis yelled back at the man, inching up to him. "_I can't wait till she goes to that hospital, then I'll be all alone and be free to have as much men and money I want to, without you in my way!" _Francis hissed the tired man frowned, _ "Francis listen to me!" _he said, tears forming in his eyes. "_Let me have custody of Mali, please," _Mali's mother laughed harshly, "_Get out of my house!" _she said_, "Or you'll be sorry you were ever born" _then the vision ended and I learned that night that Mali hasn't seen her father since.

Now I know what is causing Mali so much pain, her mother, I always knew in the back of my head. Like I said before, some people just aren't meant to be parents. I drove Mai home with a heavy heart, I had no choice but to let her home, but I had Carlisle on speed dial, he would know exactly what to do. Mali waved at the door as I pulled away, "Be careful, please?" I whispered, Mali nodded and kissed my cheek, "call me tommorw, your last day!" I smiled and drove off. I reached for the backseat and grabbed at my purse for my cell phone, after trying to find it and drive at the same time for what seemed like forever I managed to press the 4 button and called my house in Rhode Island. "Hello?" a kind motherly voice asked after a couple of rings. "Esme!" I said loudly, happy to hear my Gram's voice. " Is Doc there?" I asked urgently. "Are you alright?" she asked, scared now. "Yes, yes I'm fine but Mali isn't." doesn't she understand! Mali's mother could be hurting her as we speak! "Evelyn?" Carlisle's serious voice asked. "Hi." I said sighing, "What's this all about Mali being hurt?" he asked calmly, he was used to my panic attacks. "I think her mother abuses her." I said as I rounded a corner, I was driving way too fast for Forks. "How do you know this?" he asked, still calm. "Her wrist, her wrist had a bruise about as big as my fist when I picked her up yesterday morning, and I had a vision!" I said loudly, "Evelyn, we can't do anything at the moment, we need proof. We can't tell the police that you had a vision of her mother hitting her!" That wasn't Carlisle's voice it was Wes's. I was on speaker phone, even though with everyone's special hearing they didn't need it. "She wasn't hitting her then, it was when she was little and her dad left, he said that Mali's mother would kill her someday, and I could taste blood! Mali's blood, not mine." I was talking too fast, "Evelyn slow down!" Edward said.

"I can't slow down! Mali could be on her bathroom floor bleeding from the last hit for all I know!" I yelled, getting extremely hysterical. "Her mother is a lunatic! I've met her myself, you have to believe me!" I cried, a tear ran down my face and I brushed it away angrily, "We do believe you, Dear, just calm down!. " Esme said, I breathed in and out_, your getting too worked up, Evelyn, relax, breath. _"Now, where are you?" Edward asked, "Um, driving to the house." I choked, I haven't had a panic attack in a while, I'd forgotten how exhausting it is. "Stop the car." My father commanded, "you'll hurt yourself." I nodded forgetting he couldn't see me. "Okay."

I pulled my car to the side of the road and sat there listening to my family whispering to one another. "I'm okay now." I breathed after a while. "Now, what are we going to do about Mali's mother?" I practically shouted. "Evelyn, we don't have any proof that Mali's mother hurts her, unless she tells you herself. Like Wes said we can't tell the police that you know this from a vision you had." Bella said. I nodded. "Then I'll get Mali to tell me and," "and then what? " Edward asked, "and then I'll be her guardian until she's old enough!" I said boldly, I could take that responsibly and I love Mali more than anything I couldn't let her mother hurt her any longer, I know where that bruise came from. Nobody said anything on the other line for a minute. "Okay." Edward said quietly. I nodded and repeated, "okay." I started my car up again and drove, I just drove, not to the house like I planned but to Anna's house. I pulled onto the street after I'd hung up with my family. The house was the same, Anna's car was the same, Mrs. Thomas still lived next-door, perfect. I got quickly out of my small car and ran to the front door, it had started to rain and knocked loudly on the front door.

By the time Anna answered I was soaked down to my toes. "Oh, Evelyn!" Anna said happily, "Oh, honey come in, come in, I'm so happy to see you!" I tried to smile, and I did but a small smile and I stepped over the threshold. "Hi, Anna." my voice was horse I had no idea why, sometimes your voice cracks on you and on the most unexpected moments too. "Your so beautiful!" she whisper looking down at me and placing her hands on my cheeks and kissing my forehead softly. We hadn't seen each other in a very long time. "It's so good to see you!" I said as she lead me into the kitchen. The house looked so lonely without my angel, so quiet now that you couldn't hear the faint sound of some kind of music from his bedroom. "I'll make some tea, you sit, Dear!" She said leading my over to the small table. I smiled again and twisted my ring around my finger out of habit. "how are you?" I asked quietly. Anna turned, "better, so much better, I've been going to art classes! You know to keep busy and all that." my smile broadened. "That's really good, Anna." I said, Anna nodded, "And what about you Dr. Cullen how's everything?" I laughed, Anna had taken to calling me Dr. ever since I told her I was working at the hospital. "With me? Everything is fine. But I'm worried about Mali." I confessed, Maybe Anna could help me. Anna turned to face me again, "Oh?" I nodded a serious expression on my face.

"Her mother isn't a very nice person." I shook my head and Anna did too. "Listen to me, Evelyn, some people shouldn't be blessed enough to have a child and Francis Swenson is one of those people." Anna said darkly, Yes, I knew Anna would be the best person to help me. " I think she's hurting Mali." I said, "I think she is hurting Mali too, but the problem is, Dear, that we have no proof of this and that poor girl is too afraid of her mother to tell anyone!" "But, would about if we get Mali to tell someone?" I asked, Anna poured her tea into two mugs and sat down across from me. "Then Mali will be safe." I blew into the mug and waved my hand so the steam would go away. "Hey, Anna?" I asked, a sudden light bulb above my head. Anna looked up from her steaming mug. "Would if we ask her father for help? Mali said he lived in Florida, Miami I think." I had no idea how I remembered this but it could help. I think that Francis made Mali's father leave and he did want custody of Mali to begin with, but then he would probably want Mali again when we find him and that would crush my idea of adopting Mali. But It was a risk worth taking.


	6. Chapter 6

I leaned over my cup of tea inhaling the hot steam that burned my tired face. "Speaking of Mali why don't you call her? I'd love her over a little ray of sunshine she is." Anna nodded her head and I smiled. "Yeah, hold on." I reached into my black leather backpack/purse and pressed the 1 button, it was Mali's number on speed dial. It rang a couple of times before somebody answered, but the voice wasn't Mali's. "Don't you know it's impolite to let the phone ring more than four times?" an irritated voice said loudly, I closed my eyes. "Ms. Swenson? It's Mali's friend Evelyn may I talk to her?" Francis sighed heavily as though it took her a lot of effort not to hang up on me. "She's not here!" she said, again a lot louder than a normal person might talk on the phone. "But why is her cell with you?" I asked worried now, "she forgot it, she _ran away" _Francis laughed, mocking her daughter. "She'll be back, she _always_ comes back." I flinched, "Why, does she run away from home, Ms. Swenson?" I asked through clenched teeth. "That brat, she doesn't know anything. She acts all misunderstood and all that, this time she ruined my date with Hank." A new man? Slut. "Don't you at least care where she is, if she's safe or not?" I asked angrily. "Um…no?" She snorted. "Don't worry Miss. Cullswen. I know what's best for _my_ daughter!"

I breathed in and out through my nose, Anna watched me with wide eyes, her house portable phone was in her hand ready to dial the police. "It's Cullen." I corrected. "Whatever, anyways, the kid will be fine. I don't know why you would care anyway." my lip trembled. "Why wouldn't I care? Your daughter is the sweetest, most loving girl I've ever known in my life!" My voice shook as I talked but I said it loudly and boldly. Francis laughed, "You clearly don't know her as well as I do." and then I heard the dial tone. I flipped my phone closed so fast and so hard the antenna broke off, I cursed quietly and jammed it back into place, I'd meant to get that fixed (Yeah, just like I how meant to go to the gym and quit eating Ben and Jerry's for breakfast) "Mali ran away." I said quietly, Anna nodded. "it's happened before, in the summer she can be gone for days at a time, sometimes sleeping over here or the Thomas's but I don't know where else she goes." I shook my head, "And her mother doesn't even care, either." Anna buried her head in her hands. "That poor little girl, if Alex were here, well.." I looked up. " Anna we can help her! Alex would have done this sooner ,but, I think we can make Mali's mother give up her custody." I then told her about Mali's father and how he was in Florida.

"And if not, I would be her guardian." I said finally. "I mean, I'm old enough and I make enough money." Anna smiled sadly, "How will we get Mali away from her mother, though?" I stood up. "First we'll look for her." Anna stood tooand walked around the table to take me into her arms. "Alex would be so proud," she whispered. "Thank you." I said twisting my ring again. "Well, come on! I'll drive." I smiled, "right behind you." I said following her around the table to my belongings. As I pulled on my black leather coat, The black leather coat that belonged to Alex, I looked around the small kitchen once more. Anna wasn't the type of person to not talk about or take down all of the pictures of her loved ones that had passed, quite the opposite, actually, there were four pictures of Alex and his father in that one room alone. I smiled at the picture that used to be in Alex's bedroom, he wasn't the gothic beauty that I'd fallen in love with then, he was a little boy wearing a peach colored tee-shirt and was smiling from a fun time with his dad at the fair. I hope he was like that in heaven, smiling and happy. "Are you coming?" Hollered Anna from outside, "Coming!' I said back and I grabbed my bag/purse.

Anna called Mrs. Thomas because Mali was obviously not with us but she wasn't, I sighed, but I did expect that. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, even if Mali had done this before, I didn't think she would come back this time. Francis sounded angry on the phone, she could have done something bad to her daughter. I asked Anna to drive by the Swenson's house, maybe I could get some recent memories. "Yeah, maybe Mali came home." Anna mumbled, I still haven't told either of them my family's secret yet, of coarse I could trust them but I didn't want to tell them, not yet anyway. I was right, there was a memory lingering around the house, and It was not very long ago to, Mali was wearing the same clothes I'd last saw her in. I closed my eyes so I could concentrate better. "You alright, Dear?" Anna asked, I nodded quickly and then I saw it. _MALINIA SWENSON!_ Francis screamed in my ear, I flinched, the Mali in the vision did too. She was sitting on her bed stroking the picture of Alex, me, and her at the party. She wasn't doing anything to her mother! Nothing at all. "_Yes, mom_?" Mali asked in a small voice. "_Come here, Darling_." Francis purred from the living room. Mali rose slowly from the small bed and opened the plain door. "_You called me?"_ Mali said when she reached her mother. Francis and Hank, or some guy I supposed to be Hank you could never be sure with this women, were sitting on the couch, Hank was kissing Francis's neck. "_Get us some beer_." Francis ordered. Mali looked scared, "_And you know what?"_ Francis asked her daughter. "_get yourself one, kids your age drink all the time."_ Mali shook her head, "_No, that's okay, mom, I'll just get you two beers."_ Francis's careless expression changed to something in-between disgust and loathing.

"_What? You think your too good for what I buy or something? You think your too good for this family?" _Mali shook her head quickly, afraid of what she thought her mother would do to her, " _No, No, mom, that's not it at all." _Mali's words were quick out of her mouth, so they were a little slurred. "_Ha, think your too good, your just stupid too, listen to you stutter." _Francis stood up with force, hitting Hank in the head with her arm. "_N..no, m..m..mom" _Francis mocked, Mali looked like she was going to cry and turned away from her mother, "_I'll…" _Mali swallowed, "_I'll get you those drinks" _Francis grabbed Mali's arm and gripped it so tightly Mali cried out in pain. "_Don't turn away from me, Baby!" _Francis yelled, Hank didn't do anything to help Mali, either. "_Now, get the beer!"_ Francis hissed. Mali nodded and Francis finally let go. Mali practically ran into the kitchen, she leaned on the counter for a minute before collecting herself. "_Please, God," _Mali whimpered. "_Alex, help me, Please!" she_ cried, tears spilled from her eyes. Mali opened the refrigerator and grabbed two beers. When she returned to her mother her eyes were red. "_This is the wrong beer." _Francis growled, Mali held her breath. Ms. Swenson was outside of the kitchen waiting for her daughter. "_HOW ARE YOU SO STUPID! NO WONDER YOUR TEACHERS ASK ME TO COME IN TO YOUR SCHOOL!"_ Mali cowered under her mother's glares. "_Oh, I'm-" _But Mali couldn't finish her sentence, Francis hit her in the jaw so hard so got knocked down to the ground. Her head hitting the coffee table, blood from her head flowed onto the white carpet.

Tears spilled from my own eyes as I watched Francis kicking her daughter. This vision didn't end though, Hank got up from his seat and grabbed Francis from behind, leaving Mali free to get up. She did and ran to her bedroom, since the vision was from Mali's point of view I followed her, but I heard Francis and Hank arguing. Mali was sobbing and she dove under her bed for the duffle bag she used for our sleepover and backed everything she could get her hands on. The picture of all of us came with her too, "_Not anymore." _Mali sobbed under her breath, She opened her bedroom door and ran past her mother, forgetting food and water for wherever she was going. "_Where do you think your going?" _Francis asked, she didn't seem to care about her daughter anymore, she was too busy kissing Hank. "_I'm running away from you! I want to see your face again!" _Then the vision ended, I breathed in and out slowly. Hopefully you won't see her again, Mali.


	7. Chapter 7

"Anna, I don't think she's here." I breathed. I couldn't think of that vision, Mali could be anywhere, her head bleeding from the coffee table, she could bleed to death if we didn't find her! No, Evelyn don't go there! She's a smart girl, she obviously knows how to take care of herself. I closed my eyes, Mali said that Alex was more of a parent then her own mother. "I know where she is!" I said suddenly. Anna did as I said and drove to the cemetery, I slammed the car door and opened the black gate. Where Alex was buried was all little bit of a walk from the car, I ran as fast as I could. Anna struggled to keep up with me, I looked back and she had fallen behind. I saw someone up ahead, it was a girl and she was sobbing into her hands uncontrollably, tears filled my own eyes as I saw her. Mali was whispering to nobody in particular, it broke my heart as I heard her words. "Don't let me go back there, don't let her find me! Please, I miss you so much!" She sobbed, I sobbed with her and when I approached she jumped a mile. I bent down next to her and rubbed her back. Mali looked terrible, bruises were all around her arms and a big one was forming near her right cheek, she also had a nasty cut above her eyebrow from the coffee table.

"Your mom did this." I said softly, she nodded still crying. I hugged her tightly careful of the bruises. "I don't know what I did." she cried. "I'm so stupid and ugly and she hates me." She whispered. "Hey, you are not stupid! You are the smartest girl I know and your so beautiful, Mali, and strong!" I said in her ear, "You were born into a family that doesn't appreciate you, your mother needs help." I said rubbing her back. "No, I'm the one that needs help! I'm not good enough, I'm worthless." Mali said loudly, "No! Mali you are not worthless, don't you ever say that!" Mali just cried, "it's my own fault she does this." I pulled away. "Mali, listen to me." I commanded, "Your mother needs serious help, it's wrong to hit your child, no matter how bad they've been, but you haven't done anything wrong. You are a beautiful, smart, and strong girl, Mali, don't you ever forget that!" She nodded but I could tell she didn't believe me. I stood with her still in my arms, "I'm not going back home am I?" she asked horrified. "No, your going to stay with me until the police figure out what to do." Anna had finally caught up with me, she was panting. I nodded, "Oh, Mali." Anna gasped when she saw her injuries. "Did you call the police?" I asked quietly, Anna nodded.

I cleaned Mali's cuts as we waited at Anna's house for the police, everything was silent until they came, Mali just looked down at her shoes. A loud knock sounded at the door, when the police came in they nodded at me and sat where Anna directed them. "Do you know where your Father is, Mali?" One man asked, "I haven't seen him since I was two, my mother told me that he was in Miami." The men nodded. "What is his name?" he asked pulling out a small notebook from his pocket. "Patrick James Swenson." Mali said quietly. They nodded, "Mali, Ms. Conner has agreed to let you stay here until we find you father, Okay?" Mali nodded, "What are you going to do to my mother?" The policemen looked at each other. "She'll be put in jail, that's why we want to find your father, if he agrees then the custody will be brought over to him." Mali breathed in and out slowly. I followed the men outside for a few questions of my own. "Please, officer, what will happen if Mr. Swenson doesn't want custody of Mali?" I asked. The man shrugged, "foster care?" My eyes widened, "would it be possible for me o adopt her or something?" I asked franticly. The man shrugged again, "anything's possible right now."

After Mali was settled at Anna's house, I went to my old home near the river. "Your coming back right?" Mali asked franticly after I told her I would be leaving for a little while. "Yes, of coarse, I'll be here as long as you need me." Mali nodded satisfied with my answer. When I was on the road I called the house in Rhode Island. Bella answered. "Oh, Honey!" Bella exclaimed happily. "Hi, Mom." I said, I didn't realize how exhausted I was. "Is Mali okay?" I sighed. "No, her mother went to far this time, we called the police and she's in jail, the court date hasn't been set yet, the police are trying to find Mali's dad." I explained everything else in a rush. "Oh, my god!" Bella whispered. I heard everyone in my family talking on the other end. "I want you to call the hospital and say that I on vacation or something, I'm going to be here a while." I said as I pulled into the long driveway. "Yes, okay." Bella said, "Your father, Ian, Wes, Scarlett, and I are coming to Forks tommorw morning.' Bella said seriously. "Thank you." I whispered. I hung up with Bella and made my way towards the house then I stopped and looked up at the black sky. "Please God," I whispered, "Please help Mali, and send her mother far away." I said looking up at the stars. "I wish she could stay with me forever." I said. "I know I should be the last person to ask you for stuff but right now I need your help." I cried, tears sprung from my eyes. " And I need Alex." I cried, "Oh, god I need him so bad, why did you take him away? Why did he have to die?" I was yelling and crying hysterically. Different emotions ran intensely through me. "I just need help, this time." I said after a while of silence, tears ran down my pale face. After an hour or so I walked into the dark empty house and sank into my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

It was sunny, and the trees were green and there was wild flowers everywhere you looked. The sound of a river came from not far away. I smiled, I had no idea how I knew this but he was here, waiting for me. "Alex?" I called, "Alex?" someone chuckled behind me, I turned to see an angel, my angel, sitting on a humongous tree trunk. He was wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, the sleeves were pulled up to a little bit above his wrist. Alex reached out to me and I ran to him, he chuckled again, a sound I've wanted to hear for eight years. " Oh, Alex" I said into his chest. "Mali needs help." he said, I nodded. This really wasn't the first time I've dreamed about him, "I heard your prayers." he whispered. "And I heard Mali's." I hugged him tighter, "Her mother is an awful person!" I said, Alex nodded, "I know." he sounded pained. "You should have custody over her." I said kissing my forehead and hair repeatedly. I looked into his grey eyes. "You think I could do it?" I asked softly, Alex smiled, "I know you could do it!" He leaned down to kiss my lips softly, "Believe me when I say this, Evelyn, everything happens for a reason and sometimes what happens in life is incontrollable. You know better than anyone that you need to stay strong. Unfortunately Mali doesn't know that." I nodded, "She blames herself." I whispered, Alex nodded and rubbed my back like he used to when I was upset.

"Alex?" I asked quietly, "Yes Dear?" I smiled, "I'm scared." I breathed. "I know, but everything will play out how it's supposed to be, I promise." I raised my eyebrows, he could be so cryptic sometimes. "Mali deserves a better home." I said. "I know, but you deserve a break!" I looked up at him confused. "being bitter and distant from every living thing isn't working out for you is it?" I sighed and he laughed. He was talking about my nonexistent social life. "I try." I said lamely, he just laughed. "I understand you are a big Grey's Anatomy fan now." he chuckled again. I nodded, "and my new best friends are Ben and Jerry." I added. "I'm a dork." I said, "Yes. But you're my dork." Alex rocked me back and forth. "You still haven't gone to the gym yet." Alex said after a while of laying in each other's arms. I sighed, "I don't have the body of a teen anymore." I said sadly. "No, no, you misunderstand me!" Alex laughed. "You are a very beautiful women! I just think it's rather funny that you keep making your self little promises like that." I nodded, "sure." I giggled. Alex shook his head and smiled. "Will Mali be alright?" I asked after our laughter died down, Alex began stroking my hair. "She'll be in the right hands." He said thoughtfully. Alex looked up at the sun, "Oh, Dear look at the time!" he exclaimed. I looked at my angel. "It's time to wake up, Sweetheart." he said softly, I frowned. "I love you!" I said kissing his neck and mouth. "I love you always." He replied, and I woke to the blinding sun in my face.


	8. Chapter 8

I closed my eyes desperately hoping that I could fall back into my dream of Alex. It was so real, his deep grey eyes and his always warm smile. I felt as though I have just been punched in the stomach, my insides squirmed as I hopped into the shower. I felt oddly cold and automatically turned the knob for the hot water to come on, it didn't, today's shower started a whole series of unfortunate events. When I got out of the shower I thought of what Alex had told me, his words played like a broken record in my head. Why couldn't he be more specific? Then an awful realization hit me and I felt like I got punched all over again. I read in books many times that the dreams people had was just their subconscious, maybe Alex in the dream was being so cryptic because I didn't really know what was going to happen. I closed my eyes, No, it was Alex trying to tell me something I was sure of it, he said that he'd be with me always. I didn't know what to believe. "Give me another sign, please?" I begged, I waited and nothing happened. I shook my head and went on with picking out my outfit for today. CRASH, I turned slowly toward my bedside table, the picture of me and Alex at the beach was laying on the ground in it's broken picture frame. I walked over to it slowly carefully avoiding the glass and picked up the picture with shaking hands.

That was a good enough sign for me, I smiled a little. "I'm sorry I lost faith, Alex, but did you have to break my picture frame?" I said aloud. The branches of the trees outside my window bumped against the glass obnoxiously. I threw on my favorite lace shirt with a little ribbon in the front, the kind that the kids these days wore in their hair. I picked out an old pair of ripped jeans that Alice had given me, still smiling I pulled out a broom from the bathroom closet and cleaned up the mess of glass. After that was done I took the frameless picture and put it in my pocket, "for extra strength." I muttered, I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed my car keys, camera, and 10 dollars (I didn't feel like lugging around a purse all day) and I draped my black coat on my arm. The drive to Anna's was quiet, again, Alex's words played in my head over and over again, I was beginning to think that it really was a broken record. _"Everything will play out how it's supposed to be, I promise." _I sighed, what was he trying to tell me? I pulled into Anna's driveway and I saw her and Mali out front working in the flower boxes, Mali seemed to enjoy it. I smiled and opened the car door and walk towards them.

"Hey," I said, Mali looked up and smiled. There were bruises all over her face and the cut above her eyebrow looked a little swollen. "Mali, has a newly discovered talent!." Anna said proudly pointing at her beautiful flower boxes. I laughed, "It's beautiful!" Mali's smile broadened and she turned back to her work. Anna got up from her position on the ground and motioned me to come inside, I nodded and followed her. "The police found Mali's father." she sighed when we were in her living room. "he's coming this afternoon. I nodded, "what does that mean for Mali?" I asked bitterly. Anna shrugged, "I don't know, Honey, I just don't know." Anna pulled me into a giant hug and I gladly hugged her back, it was the closest connection to my angel. Speaking of my angel, I thought Anna would like to hear about the dream. "Alex came in my dream last night." I said conversationally, Anna smiled and led me to her kitchen. "Did he? He always seems to come into my dreams when I really need him, the same with my husband. Sometimes they are together, sometimes it's just Alex." I nodded, "He told me that everything will play out how it will supposed to go, that Mali will be in the right hands." Anna chuckled, "I like to believe it's him trying to contact me or something." Anna said thoughtfully. "Same with me! I hate to think it's just my sun conscience, you know?" Anna sat next down next to me. "And every time you doubt its really him something strange happens, right?" I looked at her, "Yeah." Anna smiled mysteriously. "I woke up that morning feeling like I just got punched in the stomach I had all of these doubts about everything and I said something to him aloud. The next thing I know a picture of us is on the ground and I'm cleaning up the broken glass."

Anna chuckled, "I thought I was going crazy," Anna confessed, I laughed, "You gave me his first sign you know." I said, Anna smiled. "Really? How so?" I looked down at my dark red nails. "Remember when you and Mali came to visit me in the hospital after I jumped off the cliff?" Anna nodded, "You gave me a picture that had fallen, before you came in with Mali I asked for a sign or something to prove he was with me and that picture fell off the bulletin board." Anna smiled, "the first sign for both of us, I guess." I nodded. I sighed, There was a fifty-fifty chance that I could be Mali's guardian, I would have to tell her my secret sometime soon. I stood, "can I take Mali for a ride?" I asked, Anna nodded and got up to make herself some coffee. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere." I said to Mali when I was outside, she got up silently and followed me to my car. She's been quiet since what happened with her mother, I smiled kindly at her.

I pulled into the general store parking lot and got out, but I didn't head for the entrance like Mali was expecting, I headed to the path Alex once brought me down. I closed my eyes when I saw the stream, _"IT'S NOT FAIR!" _Alex's voice shouted in my ear, I flinched a little, "_She didn't have to die_!" I breathed in and out slowly as his voice got gentler and more emotional, " _She had her whole life_, _doesn't get the chance to fall in love, or get married, or have kids." _The small vision then ended, Mali waved her hand across my face, I was staring at the rock. I blinked, Mali chuckled, "Welcome back to earth." she said. I smiled a little. I led her to the rock, when she was seated I began. "Mali they found you dad." I said softly. I sat down next to her, "he's supposed to come this afternoon," Mali's eyes were wide, "he's coming?" she seemed to be in a little daze. "Don't make me go with him, please!" she begged, "he just wants to meet you." I calmed her, she put her head on my shoulder. "Mali I also have to tell you something myself." I said hesitantly. And I told my story, and of how my family were vampires and all of that. I told her about my gift and how I knew how bad her mother was, I also told her that Alex could have lived. She didn't let me tell her that Alex knew what I was and wanted to die.

"So you let him Die?" She snarled, I looked at her in surprise. "No, Mali-" "NO!" she cut me off, "You probably didn't even care about him!" her eyes were full of tears, I started to tear up to. "Mali you didn't let me finish!" I shouted, "You don't have to! You probably thought he was just a high school boyfriend, no big deal, right?" she screamed. I looked at her shocked, she was standing by now, and she was yelling and yelling. "MALI!" I shouted over her, my eyes were blurred by tears. " You think I didn't love him?" I cried, my voice cracking. "So me trying to commit suicide was just an act, huh? You think that I just stayed in my room without talking to anyone for 3 straight months was all an act?" I shook my head, running a hand through my hair. "You don't understand!" I sobbed. "he wanted to die!" then I collapsed on the ground crying. "Alex was my life, without him I'm a basket case, a wreck." I said letting my tears fall into the river. "I'm broken without him." I whispered. Mali fell silent, "everything's broken, Evi." she said gently, I looked up at her, the tears rolling down my cheeks. "You didn't tell me that jump was a suicide attempt." she said, her voice cracking. "I didn't want you to think I wasn't strong enough." I said quietly. "Evelyn, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted your love for him, I was just, I don't know." Mali bent next to me and I put an arm around her.

"You know I always knew there was something special about you." Mali said on the way back to the car. It was almost dark out, we lost track of time, I loved that fact that I could tell her things without editing out all of the vampireish things. "Special?" I laughed, Mali nodded, "Yeah, special." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead in endearment. "Part of me doesn't want to meet my dad." she said to me in the car. I nodded. "I kind of want you to turn me into a vampire or something so I could stay with you forever." I looked at her, "that would be an option." I said quietly. Mali's smiled broadened and her eyes became suddenly bright. "But I think you should meet your father before I bring you into the world of the living dead." I joked. Mali smiled, I didn't want to get her little hopes up. When I pulled into Anna's driveway there were two extra cars there. One was a silver Volvo, the other was rented SUV. "You ready?" I asked, Mali nodded, "ready." she took my hand tightly and I led her into the house. The first people I saw were my "siblings" Edward and Bella, they both looked that same, but my "parents" on the other hand looked like they were dressing as middle aged people for Halloween, it took a lot of self control not to laugh. On the couch was a man, he was handsome, in that Dad sort of way, he looked rather tired though, with bags under his eyes. "Mali, Evelyn," Anna said, Mali followed me like a lost puppy when I went over to hug my family. "Is that my dad?" she whispered to me. I shrugged, "he looks like you!" I said softly. The man looked at Mali shocked, he was in a complete daze. "Patrick, this is you daughter Mali." Anna said holding Mali's hand as she led her over to the couch. Mali stayed behind Anna shyly. I smiled a little. "Hello Mali." Patrick Swenson said to his daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

Mali sat down on the other end of the couch while I followed and sat at the end of Alex's old recliner, the man smelled like cigarette smoke, I could smell it from the other side of the coffee table. "You're my dad?" Mali asked, the man nodded. Patrick shook his head and whipped away a tear that had fallen from his eyes. "Your so grown up." he looked away, Mali just stared at him, "why did you leave me with her?' Mali asked, she was mad. Patrick looked at his daughter, Mali's eyes filled with tears. "Why did you do it? You knew she was bad why didn't you take me with you?" she sobbed, this made me cry, I could feel the wetness on my cheek and along my nose. He reached out to her, "No," she got up off the couch, "Why did you even come? Just to take a good look at me and then go home again? No, I don't even want you here, you obviously don't care." I got up to and just as she was about to walk out the door I grabbed her arm. "No, Mali, hold on a minute." I said through gritted teeth, she was strong. "no, He didn't even try to get me!" she sobbed, I hugged her to my chest. "Yes he did, I saw it." I whispered. "Well, he didn't try hard enough because I still ended up with her!" I rubbed her back, "I know this is hard for you but you need to give him a chance. Talk to him a little." I whispered. She looked into my eyes, "I don't know if I can." she shook her head. I looked down at my hands, a sudden idea struck me. "Mali, I want you to take this for a little while" I pulled off Alex's ring and put it in her hands. "It will make you strong" Mali hugged me, "do you think he's watching over us?" she asked quietly, "Yes, I do. Don't ever doubt that he isn't with you, it might result in a broken picture frame." Mali looked confused,  
"never mind." I laughed.

I led Mali back into the room, she clutched the ring in her hand. "I'm sorry." she said to her father, she didn't look into his eyes. "Your not sorry." he father said softly, "you have every right to be angry." Mali continued looking down at her feet. "I leave you two alone." I said, I gave one last encouraging smile to Mali and left the room, I'll be ease dropping a little of coarse. I entered the kitchen and sat down next to Carlisle, his disguise was indescribable as was Esme's. Edward winked at me from the other side of the table, Bella smiled. "Were are Ian, Wes, and Scarlett?" I asked, "back at the house." I nodded, I heard faint voices from the living room, I scotched my chair over near the door. "Evelyn," Edward warned, I turned around and smiled broadly. "You can't expect me not to ease drop! That just brakes all of the rules I've set for myself over the last 13 years." Edward shook his head, "What? There could be a fist fight or something, when Mali is angry the whole world ends." Edward continued to stare at me with his light topaz eyes, he must have just gone hunting. "It's not right." he argued, "Dad, come on we don't live in the 1900s, stop being such a prude!" I turned back to the door. Edward looked taken aback at Bella, but she just shrugged. "What, do you think I'm a prude?" Edward asked his wife. Bella looked helplessly at Esme and Carlisle. "Well, yes?" Edward shook his head and looked away towards the window. I heard him muttering to himself a little. "Dad!" I hissed loudly, "I can't hear!" "The things I have to put up with!" he muttered one last time.

I think I heard Mali telling her father about the hospital and how she met me and Alex. I nodded along with the story. I heard Anna put down the coffee mugs in front of my parents, apparently she didn't notice my little argument with my "brother" I accidentally called him dad. Finally after what seemed like forever Mali and her father came out of the living room. "Hey," I said quietly, Mali was smiling a little. "Hey," Patrick smiled at me and asked, "can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded, and gave my chair to Mali. I led Patrick outside so we could talk privately. "I plan on Mali never seeing Francis again, what she has done to her over the years is horrible." I nodded, "yes, I plan that for her too." Patrick smiled a little bit, he was tall, not as tall as Alex (which was really tall) but tall enough. "I want to thank you for taking care of her." I smiled, "if it wasn't for Alex I never would have met her." He nodded. "I'm sorry about your fiancée by the way." I smiled, "that's very kind of you." he did mean it. "The police and Mali told me that she had a choice between you and me for custody." I smiled again, "that is true." I was starting to get a little nervous now, I really wanted Mali to come be with me, but that was selfish, she needed her Dad's support as much as she needed mine. "Well, I asked her if she would like staying with me and she told me no." I fought back my huge smile with great difficulty. "She told me that she would happier living with you and your family. I totally understand that." This time I did smile. "But I just want you to know that I love Mali, even she or you don't think so! I'm a bad person and father. I should have tried harder to get her back." he looked away from me.

"Me and Francis met in high school. I thought I was in love and I followed her around like a sick puppy. I was worse than the men she picks up now." I put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all in the past, Patrick, Mali is safe and Francis is locked away." he shook his head. "She's so controlling, I remember when she told me she was pregnant a couple of weeks after our junior prom. She told me to run away with her, to be with the baby and her forever. I did, it wasn't until after Mali was born that I realized that she was having different affairs with other men while I was at work." I looked down at my shoes, "we didn't finish high school. It was hard finding a job at that age, you know, so I was wrapped up in finding a job and, I don't know, Francis wasn't satisfied." I grimaced. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, he nodded, "Like you said, it's all in the past. Mali is in good hands now." I looked up and smiled. "Honestly, you don't know how much that meant to me." I said happily. He raised an eyebrow. "You know, I think it meant a lot to Mali that you came." I confided in him, his eyes smiled down at me. "She's just scared, of the future, of her mom, of herself maybe that she's just to stubborn to admit it." Patrick shook his head and pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, he offered me one, I refused, ew. "Thank you." he said simply. I nodded and pointed to the door, "You coming in?" I asked, he shook his head and pointed to the burning cigarette in his right hand, "I don't think Ms. Conner will appreciate this in the house." I nodded and left him alone with his bad smelling cancer stick.

The first thing I did when I first saw Mali was give her the biggest hug I'd ever given her. "Welcome to the family, Kid." I whispered in her ear. She smiled, "Yes, Mali, you are very welcome." Carlisle said, Esme, Bella, and Edward smiled broadly and each gave her bone crushing hugs (well, not really bone crushing, that would kill her) "Well, let's celebrate! Where's Patrick?" she asked leaning on one foot to take a peak in the living room. "He's outside, he'll be in soon." I told the room. "We'll discuss the family's secrets later." I whispered in Mali's ear, she smiled and nodded. I honestly didn't know how I was going to pull off this motherhood thing, but I guess it would all be worth it. Of coarse it would be worth it! I just need to buy a bunch of help books, Maybe Motherhood For Dummies (more like Motherhood For Idiots, in my case) maybe I should stop eating Ben and Jerry's for breakfast, too, I mean I didn't see Bella ever eating ice-cream for breakfast so I don't think Mali should see me eating ice-cream for breakfast either. And I should probably stop obsessing over my weight, that might give her the impression that I could be going anorexic or something. Oh, and I should making prank phone calls to Libby when I'm bored, and try not to kill the poor girl on my way to the TV every Thursday night at 9:00 to watch Grey's. I sighed and everyone looked at me, I was going to have to make some serious habit changes. It's what's best, it's what's best, it's what's best! I chanted to myself, I smiled and kissed Mali's forehead. I'll be okay, Mali will be okay, and Alex will be watching over us the whole time.

**This isn't the end!!! I promise J 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

After a long night of celebration and ten cups of coffee my family plus Mali and Patrick decided to go home (in Patrick's case go back to his motel) Mali hesitantly hugged her father goodbye and I smiled and we shook hands. Mali leaned back on me as we stood at the door and watched his car drive away. The girl in my arms sighed, "what do you think he'll do now?" she asked, I just shrugged, "go back to his everyday life, I guess, plus, call you and come to visit." She nodded, "he told me that he had a girlfriend back in Miami, he said she wants to meet me." I smiled down at her, "maybe we can take a vacation to Miami this summer then." Mali sighed, clearly in her happy place. "The sun!" she said breathlessly. "Back in Rhode Island we live on a beach and you'll be able to have your own room, and there is a nice school too, I think." Mali smiled, "can Anna come to visit?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Duh, I've been trying to get her to come up for ages, maybe you could persuade her." Anna wasn't a traveler, she was happy where she was, she always told me when I suggested a girls only trip one time that she didn't need a vacation, so we decided to go to Seattle instead. "Hey, Evelyn?" Mali asked, "Hmm," Mali looked up at me. "Thank you for loving me." I kissed her forehead. "Thank you for letting me love you."

To get full custody of Mali I had to go to court with her father, Edward and Carlisle came to make sure I didn't mess up with the adoption papers. Mali, Esme, Bella, and Ian were at out house back in Forks. Wes and Scarlett had to go back to Rhode Island, they had work. Since I had to stay in Forks longer than I'd planned I sent Mali back to school until she moved to Rhode Island with me. She didn't seem sorry to go, either, I over heard her talking to Ian the other night. He asked all about her with interest, her feelings, friends, boyfriends even. Ian told me that night that she didn't have many friends and that the ones she did have wouldn't miss her. After the court session was done I took a separate car from Edward and Carlisle, there was someplace I had to go before I left this time. Edward and Bella already went, for old times sake, but I went for my sake. The meadow was exactly as I remembered it, beautiful. The trees swayed in the light breeze, the sun shone down from their branches. I sat at the bottom of the old willow tree and the memory of Alex and our first kiss came back to me in a rush. I remember the slight trembling of his body, his soft lips hesitant, my tear stained cheeks. I started to cry, my tears tumbling beside my nose on to my lips and then eventually falling on my blouse. I was crying because I was happy, I think I was also crying because I was sad too. I laid back on to the ground using my arm as a pillow, the sun blinded me as I looked up to the heavens. When it became to bright I closed my eyes, soft slightly shaking fingers stroked my hair. I opened my eyes.

My angel was sitting next to me, smiling down at me. I smiled too and took his hand. "I told you everything would be alright." Alex said softly, I nodded and stared to rise off the ground in a sitting position, but Alex put a still shaking hand on my face, I stopped. I pressed my hand on his and looked at him with concern. "Your memory of our time in the meadow and the dream you are having now are clashing together." he explained, I smiled again. "That must suck for you." I said, Alex chuckled, "I think I've forgotten how tired I used to be, in heaven there is no need to sleep. To many loved ones to watch over." I laughed a little and kissed his nose, "I missed that." he said grabbing a strand of hair that escaped for the mess on my head and placing it back. "I'm so proud of you." Alex whispered, I smiled and nodded, "I think Mali is happy now, or she seems to be." I told him, Alex's smile broadened, "She really is truly happy now." He answered, "did you know she prays for you just as much as you pray for her?" I looked at him in surprise. "Why would she pray for me?" Alex stroked my nose with his pointer finger. "She worries about you, she says that you need extra help and that you need me so much sometimes that it hurts even her." I frowned, "I try to hide that pain from her!" I said in frustration, "I try really hard, but she still sees through all that." I said sadly, "This isn't what she needs right now, she doesn't need that extra hurt inside." Alex nodded, "You cant help it, as you said, it will get easier over time now that you two are together, Now, I'm still waiting for a nice young man to come along and-" "No," I cut him off, he just chuckled and shook his head.

"You know? I think things are going to get a lot easier." I said as Alex wrapped his arm around me and I leaned back onto him. Alex kissed my hair, "I think that, too, my schedule says I won't be visiting you for a while." I looked at him in horror, "Huh? You Won't visit me in my dreams?" Alex kissed me softly again, "Don't worry about it, Sweetheart, that doesn't mean I'll stop watching over you or helping you out every once in a while but my mother needs me in her dreams. Beside, why would I stop giving you little hints that I'm not here? Breaking that picture frame was pretty fun." Alex shrugged and laughed a little at my expression. "What's wrong with your mom?" Alex frowned, "she's lonely, she needs a little extra push.-" "Your going to push her?" I asked, taking what he said literally. "No, no" Alex laughed, after all, he was capable of doing just that. "She needs a little push, I want her to be happy. To put herself out there. I've noticed the postman has taken a liking to her." I nodded, "oh," I said understanding. I sighed, "Remember that March when you took me to the beach that night and." I didn't bother to finished the sentence he knew all to well what I was talking about. "Yes," I smiled, "I've been thinking a lot about it lately." I said lightly, he nodded, "I know you have." I relaxed a bit in his arms, "You want that again, don't you?" he asked softly in my ear, "Not with somebody else!" I said back, he smiled. "No, but you've been missing your physical relationship with me, lately." I nodded, "I think I'm starting to get my period." I said, Alex nodded, "maybe," I rolled my eyes, "like you don't know," Alex just smiled down at me.

"I think I should visit Mali in one of her dreams to warn her that you'll be moody for the next few days," he joked, I playfully hit him on the arm. Alex sighed heavily, "is it time for me to wake up?" I asked sadly, "5 minutes." he answered. "Then I better make the most of it!" but before I could even move Alex's lips were on mine, I smiled against him and he smiled back. I broke apart for a minute. "Is it possible to make love in a dream?" I asked, Alex shrugged, "Well, since your dreaming you will probably wake up making out with your hand or something." I laughed and we were kissing again, it felt so real, just like that night at the beach. But just when I relaxed against Alex's chest he sighed again. "It's time to wake up, Dear." he said, he looked a little worn out but then I remembered that I was clashing my vision with the dream. "I love you." he whispered I kissed his nose like I always used to and I woke up. I wasn't making out with my hand, though, it was my elbow, spit was all over me. I sat up startled, half expecting Alex to be next to me, but when I looked around my angel was back in heaven and I was all alone again. I sighed, the sinking reality hitting me like an army tank. I sat there for a moment trying to collect my thoughts, but then I realized what happened back in court and I smiled, what was I doing sitting in this meadow when I could be home with my daughter, Mali.

The drive home was slow, It was a little sun started to peek through the clouds that glided over me in my sleep, I smiled, and thought of a time long ago when Alex asked me to sing for him, so, now I sang for him again, just like way back when. Maybe I could start to sing for my family again too, Edward would enjoy it, he said once that he'd always been trying to get my mother to sing for him before I was born. There were going to be some rough times ahead, but now I know I'll get through them because I was truly blessed just as Alex said. So I drove home, singing all the way, and I decided that for the rest of eternity I would be a better person and live my life to the fullest with love to give and love to receive, for my daughter Mali, and my angel Alex, and my vampire family, even my crazy self.

"_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

_The other night, dear,  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
When I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
And I hung my head and cried. _

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. _

_I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day; _

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. _

_You told me once, dear  
You really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me  
And love another  
You have shattered all my dreams; _

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away. _

_Louisiana my Louisiana  
the place where I was borne.  
White fields of cotton  
-- green fields clover,  
the best fishing  
and long tall corn; _

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away.  
Crawfish gumbo and jambalaya  
the biggest shrimp and sugar cane,  
the finest oysters  
and sweet strawberries  
from Toledo Bend to New Orleans; _

_You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away." _

Epilogue 

So this is the end of my story, I guess, but not really, after all, stories never really end mine is just stopping here. WAIT! DON'T LEAVE YET! I didn't mean 'here' literally I meant it as, like, here as in the "Epilogue" see, I told you I was a bad writer! Anyways, when I started writing down my thoughts and memories of the past I thought it would be something I'd never look at again, and maybe it is, but now, who ever is reading this, you will hopefully know the importance of life and family and friends, even of death, I thought I wrote this down for myself but it ended up to be more than that, it ended up to be a life lesson for me, Who would have known????

Thanks for reading this who ever you are, I love you all, peace out,

Evelyn Elizabeth Cullen

(SEACREST OUT! Ha, inside joke with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. You know you love American Idol, Jasper, Stop Pretending!)

**HOW I LIVE NOW SOUNDTRACK (Even songs mentioned in the story)**

**1. Changes- Butterfly Boucher**

**2. A Lack of Color- Death Cab For Cutie**

**3. Life is Short- Butterfly Boucher**

**4. Memory Lane- Elliot Smith**

**5. When You Say Nothing At All- Allison Krause**

**6. Dead Wrong- The Fray**

**7. How To save A Life- The Fray**

**8. Don't Wake Me Up- The Hush Sound**

**9. Black Roses Red- Alana Grace**

**10. Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance**

**11. You Are My Sunshine- Elizabeth Mitchell**

**12. Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne**

**13. The Artist- The Hush Sound**

**14. Don't Worry Be Happy- Bobby McFerrin**

**15. Livin' on a Prayer- Bon Jovi**

**16. You and My Medication- Boys Like Girls**

**17. The Story- Brandi Carlile**

No, really, I'm leaving, stop looking at the screen like that and wipe those tears away! Honestly, what am I going to have to do to make you leave???!! Oh, yeah stop writing, duh.

Okay, you convinced me, maybe I'll write something in the NEAR future. NOW LEAVE! I HAVE A DAUGHTER TO TAKE CARE OF! I CAN'T SPEND MY ALL OF MY TIME WRITING FOR YOU!

This story ends here (really in mean it this time. Crap, if I'm writing this then the story doesn't end "here")

**HERE :P . **

**I'm so sorry you guys had to wait so long for this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! More from Evelyn soon! I'm thinking of writing an AU of the story, how Evelyn's life would be with Alex by her side forever. I hope you don't get too sick of their story!**


End file.
